


Drericka VDE Week 2019 DAY 4: A MONSTER HUMAN LEGACY MY CHILDREN

by HelloDrerickaRulzHT3



Series: Drericka Valentines Day Week 2019 [4]
Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Script -->
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloDrerickaRulzHT3/pseuds/HelloDrerickaRulzHT3
Summary: my children, SO BACK OFF. Just kidding although if you want to write a story or make art with my fanchildren please ask me first; thanks for reading this and enjoy DAWVDE2019.





	Drericka VDE Week 2019 DAY 4: A MONSTER HUMAN LEGACY MY CHILDREN

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the drawings aren’t that great. MY CHILDREN, please enjoy them.

Lucian, Rosalie and Soriana and Vladimir (MINE, DON’T STEAL THEM OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Lucian’s appearance: His facial features were very distinct. He has his father’s nose, his mother’s hair shape but his dad’s hair color. His eye color was like a tourmaline-green like the sea’s briny waves as it crashes upon the beach. His face shape was smooth in texture as newborn baby skin was. His face shape was square yet he had a bit of a widow’s peak going on just like his mother’s face. He had ten fingers and ten toes. Perfectly healthy rating on the Apgar Scale (Look it up). As a vampire, his eyes would change to complete royal purple when using his hypnosis gaze. His fangs came in when he was four years old. His bat form is similar to Dracula’s. His body build is well defined; you can easily tell where each muscle is. He’s fit, exercises frequently.

 

Lucian’s Personality:

Loyal, helpful, caring, and Smart (Nerd in Maritime Navigation), as an adult; travels around the world on the Legacy, comes home more often than you think. As a child he is very fascinated with ships and their designs. When he was old enough to play with LEGOs he started unsuccessfully to try and build ships with the little bricks. He kept getting better and better though.

 

Flaws: Lucian could possibly have a phobia of spiders so when the other vampires are eating them, he freaks out.

 

 

Uniqueness: He has a power of slamming things into something very hard but they don't break. And that's a good thing lol.

 

 

Rosalie’s appearance:

 

Naturally straight hair (like her daddy). Serene dark blue eyes. She has four eyelashes. Doesn’t pride herself on wearing makeup unless it’s a nice occasion (when she’s like ten, definitely not now she’s six). Has a round plushy face. No pointed chin. As a vampire, during her hypnosis gaze; her eyes turn a pinkish hue. Her bat form, is smaller in size than her mother’s but not by much. Her body build is a little stronger than her mother’s body.

 

Rosalie’s Personality:

She can be very mischievous at times, but means well. She likes the hotel, and her monster friends. She runs the hotel once Dracula retires.

 

Flaws: Rosalie could have horrible anxiety which leads to her be shy and doesn't trust someone until she knows them for a while.

 

Uniqueness: She can maybe spawn any type of flowers.

 

 

 

 

 

Possible third child: Soriana

 

Appearance: Straight black hair, tiny nose, and long eyelashes. Her eyes turn maybe a tealish color during hypnosis. Round face.

 

Personality: Her personality could be shy, sweet, acts totally different around strangers, obnoxious at home and quiet to where people don't notice her in public.

 

Flaws: has a disability of shape shifting. Like she can't control what she turns into.

 

Her uniqueness: She obtained a power that vampires don't get where she has EVERY single element of power.

 

 

The Fourth Child; the miscarriage (he may live in another au): [His supposed name] Vladimir.

(Only 3 months old in the womb when lost.)

Size: Fetus

Miscarriage is unexplainable.

His appearance should have been: short stocky build. Denim Blue eyes. His smile would have been his father’s. Nose would have been from his mother. Dracula’s head shape. When a vampire his bat size is smaller than his mother’s.Hypnosis eyes are very light blue with a tint of dark blue. Regular eyes are sky blue.

 

Personality: Cute, Kind, Playful, Loves to paint pictures and play music.

 

Flaw: Born Prematurely, low birth weight, hard to keep his weight up.

 

Uniqueness: His abilities would be to memorize music after looking at it once. Able to paint pictures from references that he pictures in his head.

Pictures are on tumblr at: @hellodrerickarulzht3


End file.
